A typical example of a disc brake caliper of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,128. Such a disc brake caliper suffers from two main disadvantages: the leverage of the pivotable brake lever is in many cases too small, and it does not include any slack adjuster. If the leverage is increased without any other measures being taken, the space requirement will easily be too great, which also is true if the brake cylinder diameter is increased in order to obtain the higher brake force needed. Also, in this type of caliper it is difficult to build in the nowadays required slack adjuster without unduly increasing the volume of the arrangement.
It has to be noted that the space available for a disc brake arrangement in the vicinity of the disc or wheel to be braked most often is extremely limited in modern designs, whih of course makes the volume of the arrangement critical, but at the same time the brake force has to be high enough.